Medicine bags which are hung from a stand pole or the like when in use are commonly known (e.g., patent document 1).
A medicine bag of this kind is a pouchlike medicine container provided with a hanging hole formed at one end and a medicinal fluid discharge port formed at the other end, the medicine bag being made to allow a medicinal fluid to be discharged through the port under conditions where the medicine bag is hung from a stand pole or the like by use of the hole.
A medicine bag of patent document 1 is configured such that the interior of the medicine bag is divided into two chambers by a breakable partition wall to accommodate different kinds of medicines in these chambers and, before the medicine bag is used, these chambers are connected to each other, making it possible to mix the individual medicines inside the medicine bag.
The above kind of medicine bag is provided with a label attached thereto in many cases, the label indicating information (hereinafter referred to as basic information) on the medicine bag itself, such as ingredients of medicines accommodated therein. This label also indicates information (hereinafter referred to as characteristic information) concerning directions on use of the medicine bag, such as how to interconnect the chambers, together with the medicine ingredients or the like.
Since the label indicates the basic information and the characteristic information in a uniform manner, however, it has been impossible to enable a user to recognize when using the medicine bag the characteristic information which, particularly needs to be conveyed to the user at the time of use of the medicine bag.
The present invention has been made in light of the problem. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a label which enables a user to recognize information necessary when using a medicine bag in a reliable fashion.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. HEI6-39713